


Solace

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1/Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Solace

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[aris boch](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/aris%20boch), [aris/river](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/aris/river), [firefly](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/firefly), [firefly/stargate](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/firefly/stargate), [river tam](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/river%20tam), [stargate:sg1](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/stargate:sg1)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Solace  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Stargate: SG-1/Firefly  
**Pairing:** Aris Boch/River Tam  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: SG-1, Firefly or any characters from the series, and am not making any $$ from this work of fiction  
**A.N:** For the Porn Battle - prompt: Aris Boch/River - dance

  


It's hard to remember a time before she twirled her way into his life with her big boots, gauzy skirts, and oversized sweaters. He's not sure exactly how old she is, but then again he's always been older than any human he's ever met so it doesn't really matter.

They don't see each other often, but occasionally she just so happens to be wherever he is. The men on her ship are overly protective of her, as if they don't realize that she has a right to make her own choices – her brother particularly frustrates her to the point of tears even though she knows that he only wants the best for her.

Sometimes she doesn't seem all there and acts as if she's either a frightened child or a mental patient, but other times she seems wise far beyond her years _and_ his.

He leans against one of the poles supporting the makeshift tent and watches her dance, spinning with her arms held out and her long brown hair streaming out behind her. She sees him watching and twirls over before abandoning grace altogether to jump at him. He laughs as he catches her up into his arms, and her teeth nip at the scar on his chin as she asks him to make love to her.

He takes her back to his ship where they tumble onto the bed, exchanging fevered kisses and intimate touches as their clothing is abandoned. She straddles him, taking him deep inside her body with a wanton moan as her fingers press down against his stomach. She feels hot and wet around him and he can barely breathe as she rides him, arching her back and rolling her hips.

Lying back and supporting her with his hands around her tiny waist, he watches as she comes apart above him. Her small, panted cries become louder shrieks and she clenches around him in spasms; he waits until the full force of her orgasm has passed before allowing his own. She strokes his chest and stomach when he comes, a kind of absently affectionate gesture that makes him push up against her harder.

Afterward, she giggles while he cleans up the both of them, and she curls up on his chest to listen to his heartbeat after using her fingertips to map the network of scars on his body. "There's a new one," she says softly. Her hand finds it without her needing to look.

For once he doesn't really know what to say, so he just strokes his hand down her bare back and that seems like all the answer she needs.

__


End file.
